Please Don't Save Me
by XxJuStxN0thInGxX
Summary: An extension of Sho’s supposed dying scene after he gets shot by Son, included is the vampire bite that was so cruelly left out of the movie. And a bloody, forced kiss. KeixSho


(The only bit of Moon Child I own is the DVD and this fic. It's a wonderful movie, though I could admit the violence could have been slashed just a bit. Still, it's beautiful and touching and I believe it captures of value of friendship better than anything else. I have stretched out the scene of when Sho lays dying because I believe it was cut too short. I will gladly admit that I've cried just about every single time I watched this film and that is saying something because I usually am heartless. Maybe it is the fact that I am just go in love with Gackt. He was so wonderful in this movie and I don't care if some people say his acting was horrible. He did far better than I would have expected. The only thing Gackt can't do is dance properly XD Fortunately that was not shown in this film. I hope this fanfiction is found pleasing)

**_Kei: "There's a hole in your jacket..."_**

**_Sho: looks down "THAT COST ME A LOT, ASSHOLES!" goes off on wild killing spree_**

**_Kei: sighs "Here we go again..."

* * *

_**

Gomenasai: I'm very sorry

Iia: No

* * *

Please Don't Save Me

"Don't forget our promise..." The words echoed in his mind, causing the fear of loss to spread further and soak deep into his soul. He was not about to lose the very last person who mattered to him. He had had enough of that in his life. Before, he had dealt with it, but not this, anything but this. Anyone but Sho.

"Sho, don't die! Stay with me!" Kei ordered, gripping Sho's bloodstained hand as he raised it. "Don't leave!" Not Sho, everyone else in the world could disappear for all he cared. Sho had made his life worthwhile.

"Damn it, you idiot, why did you do this?" He had heard the shots ringing out but after the long silence and when the single one had thundered he had smirked, knowing that it would have been Sho ending Son's life. He had not been expecting to find it the other way around.

The pain and burning of the sunlight shining down onto him did not occur to Kei. Not one single thing besides keeping Sho alive registered in his mind right now. "You knew! You knew you had no more bullets left in your gun. Do you want to die, is that it?" His vision was blurred, tears streaking freely down his cheeks and there was no shame in it. "Why the fuck did you always have to be so reckless?" Kei let go of his friend's hand to wipe the blood from his mouth, watching as he continued to gasp for breath.

"Go-... gom-... gomenasai... I w-wasn't... fast enough."

If Kei was not so broken he would have hit him. How did that matter now? "Shut up. For once in your life, Sho, **SHUT UP**!" Staring down at the younger man Kei cursed again. He had taken grief in Toshi's death and when he had learned of Shinji's that had also been a bit painful, having known how much Sho had cared for his brother. Yi-Che would die soon as well; there was no help with her tumor. And Son lay just a few yards away with three bullets in his chest from Kei's own gun.

All those, he could get over, but if Sho died now the pain would rip him apart from the inside. It was not Yi-Che he had fallen in love with. She had never interested him; in reality, there were times he had wished she had never come into their lives. Knowing and seeing how much Sho loved her made him envious. He'd wanted Sho for himself.

He'd brought up the boy since he had been eight years old. When Sho begun to grow older Kei found that he had no control over his feelings and fell for those charms and handsome features. He did not care if it would be considered wrong. He had even been foolish enough to believe that maybe Sho had returned the feelings.

Sho always acted so considered for him, always worrying, always trying to make sure everything was all right. But he had seen just how much Sho cared for the girl, enough to marry her and have a daughter. Enough to ask him to turn her into a vampire so she would live.

"Kei... please... take care of Hana. She needs a good father... I do not want... her life to end up like mine..."

The vampire shook his head. "Iia... You're going to take care of her yourself. We'll do it together. She'll be our girl, huh?" Kei forced a weak smile to his expression but it quickly faded as Sho closed his eyes. "Sho! SHO! Sho, wake up!" he shouted, shaking him gently. "Don't leave me."

He felt Sho stop shuddering, the gasps subsided into nearly nothing. It would only be a few more moments. "I won't let you die!"

Tugging him up into a sitting position Kei brushed his fingers against Sho's delicate, tan neck, running his fingertips over the smooth skin. He would be condemning Sho to the life he had and cursed, the life he never wanted. He would be turning him into a monster just as he was, a monster that preyed on the life of others to keep its own. Sho would hate him if he did this, but he would hate himself if he did not.

"I'm sorry Sho. But I'm not losing you," he murmured quietly and leaned in, pressing his lips to the soft skin before sinking his fangs into the tender flesh, blood gushing forth into his mouth. He felt Sho tremble in his arms and give out a gentle cry.

"Kei... no... Stop, please." He did not heed the plea, drinking the warm body fluid. It almost tasted sweet. Usually it was no different from the coppery tang that a human would taste. But Sho was always special, always singular. Kei had to stop quickly, as Sho had already lost much of his blood from the wounds in his right arm and his torso.

He bit down on his own wrist, blood trickling slowly down his skin, and placed it to Sho's mouth. "Drink..." When Sho refused he smeared it over his mouth in hopes of getting some past those full, luscious lips. Still he refused and Kei growled in frustration. "Sho, you're going to die if you don't do this!" He got no response.

"Stubborn bastard." Kei raised his wrist up to his mouth and sucked up some of his own blood, keeping it in his mouth whilst seizing a fistful of Sho's hair and determinedly pressing their lips together, biting down harshly on his lower lip. As Sho cried out again Kei swiftly passed the mouthful of his blood to Sho, keeping their mouths pushed mutually until he was forced to choke it down.

He did not release Sho, having become highly involved with the feeling of their mouths on each other's. The detail that his lips were still parted did not escape Kei as he turned it from a life-saving tactic to a kiss that would satisfy his desires. The sun had long been concealed by clouds or else both of them would have been dead. That thought did not transpire in Kei's mind, only the enjoyment of the delicious taste that beheld in Sho's mouth.

He had been guilty of envisioning kisses between them, perhaps even a little more but it had never been anything like this scene. He had not thought that he would be tasting a mixed combination of his and Sho's blood, nor had pictured that it would have started as a way to turn Sho. He had not imagined his beloved to be more dead then alive at the time. Everything was so off from the way he had reflected it to be.

Slowly, slowly, he felt Sho's limp body stiffen and a minute later, large hands pressed against his shoulders and he was pushed roughly away. Looking he saw Sho spit then glare up. "You disgust me."

The sorrow and pain he had been dealing with in the notions of Sho dying instantly diminished and he smirked, moving closer again. "I love you too," he whispered teasingly, tone dripping in sarcasm as he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back in for another kiss. Sho was alive.

* * *

(-sighs- I'm a big romance freak, I just love my fluff, you know? Well I like the way this turned out! I wrote this for my friend Valerie, because she, like me, is totally obsessed with Gackt and adores this movie. I started out writing this as an extension of the scene where Sho and Kei are on the beach together waiting for the sun to rise. Then it turned into this. Please review) 


End file.
